


Tart (for the Tart)

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tart (for the Tart)

Draco knew when he'd asked Harry for his favourite pastry for his birthday, a delicious [_Tarte Tatin_](http://www.bbc.co.uk/food/recipes/tartetatin_80584), that it might be a bit tricky. There was a spell for the perfect crust that his mother knew. 

Well, not that she ever used it, of course, with the House-elves there to cook for her. The important thing was that she knew it if she needed it and surely Harry would have the delicious tart made in no time if he used a bit of magic.

When Draco had left to go to lunch with his parents for his birthday, Harry had a sack of flour, a pound of butter, a dozen eggs, two kinds of sugar, and a bushel of apples assembled in the kitchen.

"Go," he had said, waving Draco off. "I've got it under control."

After lunch, Draco and his parents had to stop in Diagon Alley so his mother could buy him new robes. He didn't even want to know where his father had wandered off to, but he was back twenty minutes later looking none the worse for wear. 

It was several hours later when Draco finally got back to the flat—which smelled marvelously of caramelised apples. 

Leaving his cloak and purchases, Draco made his way to the kitchen, following the sound of Harry humming as he often did when he worked in the kitchen or garden.

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he took in the scene, however. There was flour on every surface—even the top of the fridge. Apple peels littered the floor. Bits of pastry dough stuck to the counter tops, oven handle, even Harry's teacup. 

Harry himself had flour on his clothes and sugar and, Draco squinted, yes, _butter_ in his hair.

"Still baking then?" he said, finally making his presence known.

"Shit!" Harry turned and ran a hand through his hair, only making the sticky mess worse. "You're back already?"

"It's been nearly five hours since I left." Draco wrinkled his nose. 

"Wow. I guess I should have known this would be harder than I thought," Harry said, ruefully. 

"Didn't you use any baking spells?" Draco asked incredulously. Harry blinked. 

_Gryffindors._

"That might have made things easier although while the first three didn't turn out very well, the last two aren't bad at all." His face brightened and he indicated the two tarts on the countertop. One clearly had stuck to the pan so it was edible but messy while the other was near perfect. 

Draco moved closer and reached for a piece of apple but Harry smacked his hand playfully. "Not until after supper, whether it's your birthday or not."

Harry moved closer to Draco but he stepped back. "I won't have you getting my clothes dirty." Harry looked down at himself and laughed.

"I'm a right mess, aren't I?" He looked up again, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I need a shower before supper and I might need a bit of help getting clean."

"I suppose you need me for that," Draco drawled. 

Harry leaned forward and pressed a sugary kiss to his lips, making sure not to touch him. "Bring the butter," he whispered and then turned, heading toward their bathroom. 

Draco looked around at the mess and spotted the stick of softened butter and with his wand, lifted it and floated it along behind him. 

But not before he snatched a piece of apple from the tart. 

Delicious.


End file.
